Iron Baron
The Iron Baron was the leader of the Dragon Hunters. He has a peg leg and bionic arm. He has spent his life hunting the elusive Firstbourne Dragon. He leads the Dragon Hunters through fear and lies, even forcing female Hunter Faith to pretend to be a male under the guise of Heavy Metal. His rule Eventully comes to an end, as Firstbourne fires molten fire at him, ending him forever. History At some point, Iron Baron lost his leg and arm to the Firstbourne. He and the Dragon Hunters hunted and killed the powerful Ultra Dragon at some point after the events of the final battle. Around this time, he forces Faith under the guise of male hunter Heavy Metal. Hunted Firstbourne Iron Baron sends his team of Dragon Hunters to kidnap the Ninja from their crash site after they arrived in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. He first meets the Ninja after bringing them to his lair with them in shackles and his first words to them are: "Lost, are we?" before he laughs evilly. Iron & Stone When the Ninja are introduced, Kai sees his throne and remarks how he already hates him. Iron Baron inspects them, remarking that they were not how he imagined them. After the input of Heavy Metal, telling him where he found them, and the warning that there may be more of them from Daddy No Legs, Iron Baron asks the three Ninja if there are "more of their kind" to which Zane quickly replies that they are alone. Iron Baron then remarks that they lie and it is in their nature to do so. He then orders them to be thrown into the pit, as he believes they are Oni while ignoring Kai's protests they aren't. Later, he watches them from his throne at the The Pit as Ninja, alone with Dragon Hunter Chew Toy, are raised into the arena to fight Slab, an Earth Dragon. Iron Baron watches the arena events play out, until he witnesses the Ninja use their Elemental Power to subdue Slab, causing Iron Baron to realize that they were not Oni, but instead Elemental Masters like the First Spinjitzu Master. He then orders the Hunters to bring the Ninja to him. His second in command Heavy Metal then repeats the order. Radio Free Ninjago Iron Baron watches as Heavy Metal chains up the three Ninja. Later, while the Ninja are locked up in the Dieselnaut, he approaches them and admits his surprise at them not being Oni, but trained in the ways of the First Spinjitzu Master, calling him the coward who ran away to "Ninjango", to which Jay corrects him on his mispronunciation by stating its Ninjago. Kai then asks if he knows how to get them back, to which Baron responds no, but he had no interest of helping them anyway. He then declares they are hunting Dragons and hopes that the catch he makes will be good. Later, he has the Ninja hung up in Vengestone, Iron Baron then releases a strange energy that triggers Elemental reaction and the Ninja are subjected to a device which draws out their Elemental Power, as they realize Baron is using them as a bait since their powers attract the Dragons. A Wind Dragon then appears, to which Iron Baron declares is a big one. They pursue it, eventually capturing it and taking it back with them. How to Build a Dragon The Wind Dragon is hauled back to Dead's End by Dieselnaut, and Iron Baron declares they will feast that night, remarking how he had never had Wind Dragon to eat before. He later watches the captive Ninja work away at moving rocks. That evening, the Wind Dragon is placed on a pyre, and Iron Baron carries a torch ready to burn it. He speaks to the Hunters present, telling them that as long as they are loyal, they will never go hungry, but before he can finish, Wu, In a metal Dragon, appears in the sky, blasting fire. Iron Baron yells that it must be a Fire Dragon, only for the makeshift beast to spit lightning. The captive Ninja them claim it is Firstbourne, and the Hunters believe them, taking up arms to take down their foe. Iron Baron shoots the tail of the Wu's dragon, sending it crashing down. Behind it however, flies the real Firstbourne Dragon. The Hunters scatter, as Firstbourne descends upon them, blasting fire and ice at everything in sight. Iron Baron gathers some Hunters, telling them to show no fear, only for them all to be blasted and frozen in ice. Baron beats the ice off his bionic arm and panics, running from Firstbourne. The Ninja free the other Dragons captive, and they and Firstbourne leave, and Iron Baron is dumped in manure. Baron and the Hunters approached the Ninja, blaming them for Firstbourne's arrival, only for them to escape, and Iron Baron orders them to be hunted down. The Gilded Path Daddy No legs and Muzzle are sent to find the Ninja, but fail. Two Lies, One Truth Iron Baron and most of the Dragon Hunters travel out and find Daddy No Legs and Muzzle tied up. Daddy No Legs tells him it was Heavy Metal and the Ninja, which causes Iron Baron to scream that the Ninja destroyed his camp, freed his Dragons and took his best Hunter. He then orders Jet Jack to hunt down the Ninja. Chew Toy gets their scent and then they go after them. Iron Baron later asks Jet Jack if she got them, to which Jet Jack told him she knew where they were going. The Weakest Link Iron Baron leads the hunt for Faith and the Ninja in his Hunter Copter. Baron's followers were hesitant to cross into Oni territory while Baron was aware that there was no danger and led them in. After coming across the ninja, they pursued them through the land as Jet Jack who was thrown back asked him about Faith who she discovered was female. Exasperated, Baron then told his subordinates whoever captured the traitor would be his new second-in-command. After Cole blasted his copter down, Baron fell onto Faith and Wu's vehicle, he attacks them and nearly causes Wu to fall off the rider before he overhears Faith calling him the son of the First Spinjitzu Master. Shocked by this revelation, he has the hunters forget Faith and focus the entire hunt to capture Wu instead. Unfortunately, the ninja steal the Dieselnaut and Faith sacrifices herself by letting the hunters capture her and half the vehicle while Wu and the ninja escape. Saving Faith As Baron taunts Faith, the latter tells the other Hunters that Baron lied to them about the Oni who have been gone from the realm for centuries and tells them that he possibly killed the hunters to get Dragonbone Blade. This causes Baron to get worried that his secret was exposed and look upon the hunters as a stir forms amongst them, not wanting any further defiance Baron silences any growing rebellion by asking threatening them. Jay calls him out on his gutless move as the annoyed Baron hushes him by turning on the elemental device. However, the torture causes Wu to regain all of his memories and aged further into an adult. Baron watches as Wu breaks free of his bonds, Baron taunts him since he is outnumbered before he begins to fight Wu with the Dragon Hunters but is knocked aside. Despite this, Baron has Wu surrounded and the latter warns him that he will find the armor and have attack the hunters. Baron then notes Wu unintentionally confirmed the legend and noting Wu seems wise, offers him a deal he leads him to the armor and he will send him and the ninja back to Ninjago. Wu accepted the offer as the ninja tell him not to help Baron but he tells the ninjas and Faith to believe him. Baron then goes with Wu after the armor, as they walk Jet Jack asks to accompany him since she technically captured Faith and he promised to make her his second-in-command. Baron simply laughed at her words and tells her that once he had the armor all of them will need him more as he leaves. Personality Iron Baron is a controlling dictator, ruling over his tribe of hunters, consistently telling them that without him, they would be nothing. He makes them rely on him for hunts and food, and as said by Faith, rules with deception. He has an old grudge with the Firstbourne, as the Dragon took his arm and leg. His status keeps the Dragon Hunters extremely loyal to him. In "Two Lies, One Truth," it's revealed that Iron Baron lied to the Dragon Hunters about the dangers of Oni and that he controlled them. When he discovered Wu was the son of the First Spinjitzu Master, he was shocked and focused his entire hunt to capture Wu instead since the latter was half Oni. Appearances Season 9: Hunted *85. "Firstbourne" *86. "Iron & Stone" *87. "Radio Free Ninjago" *88. "How to Build a Dragon" *90. "Two Lies, One Truth" *91. "The Weakest Link" *92. "Saving Faith" *93. "Lessons for a Master" Trivia *He is voiced by Brian Drummond, who previously voiced both Kruncha and Nuckal. *He and Lord Garmadon are the main villains of Season 9. *In the sets he has a peg leg on his right leg, while in the show, it is on his left leg. *When he takes off his hat, he has a black version of Chopper Maroon's hair piece, which is used on B.A. Baracus from the A-Team. *It has been confirmed that the Firstbourne Dragon ripped of his leg and arm. That's how he got his mechanical arm and the peg leg. This is one of the reasons why he hunts Dragons. *His ultimate goal is to find the nest of the Firstbourne and gain control of the Dragon Armor so he can control Firstbourne. Apparently, the reason behind all this is to protect himself from the Oni. However, this was revealed to be a cover-up as he lied to the other Dragon Hunters after coming back from Oni land saying there were Oni even though there seem to be no more Oni left in the realm. His true intentions are unknown. *He has a hatred and fear of Oni, despite never seeing them. *His throne is made of the skeletal remains of the Ultra Dragon. *In episode 93, he was killed by Firstbourne *In episode 90, Faith learns that Iron Baron controlled all the Hunters with lies and deception about the Oni. **During Saving Faith, she revealed this to the hunters but Baron threatened them before they could overthrow him. Gallery IronBaronCGIfix.png IronChantingS9.png S9 Dragon Captured.png 2018-07-14 14_27_21-Greenshot.png|Iron Baron discovers that Wu is the son of the First Spinjitzu Master de:Eisen-Baron Category:Ninjago Category:Males Category:Villains Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Article stubs Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Characters Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Evil Category:Main Antagonists Category:Hunted Category:Dragon Hunters Category:Deceased Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants